


A Standing Inferiority Complex

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: In which Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley maneuver their way through N.E.W.T.s, ill-advised memory charms, anecdotes,  and some truly atrocious French. [Letter project in collaboration with thirty2flavors]





	1. 9 september, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_This is an ongoing letter project between Kali (thirty2flavors) and I - Kali writing as Victoire and me writing as Teddy. Fairly plotless at the moment, but we hope you enjoy their correspondence nonetheless!_

\---

Dear Teddy,

How are you? I hope this finds you well -- I know I said I'd write sooner, and I meant to, really, but being back here has just been so hectic this first week. Did you know Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw with me? Oh - who am I kidding? - of course you know that, you probably knew it the instant she wrote home. It's terribly hard to find any interesting family gossip to share with you, you know. I think you're better connected to half the family than I am.

James will absolutely not stop pestering me about us, by the way. Of all the kids to see us, I can't belive it had to be James - not only does the whole family know, the entire school knows. The entire staff, even! I can't be certain but I swear there was something different in the way Professor Longbottom smiled at me. I mean, it's not as though I'm ashamed, it's just, well, embarrassing. James is now convinced we're going to be married. That boy -- I don't know how Lily and Al can stand living with him. I'd strangle Louis if he were ever so annoying. (Louis has, however, decided to try and take on the role of protective brother; it's sort of sweet, really, so I haven't bothered to point out that a thirteen year old is hardly intimidating to anyone.)

The Malfoy boy is in the same year as Rose and Al, I saw his sorting. His name is Scorpius, I think. Isn't that completely awful? What sort of name is that? I will never understand these British pureblood names. Maman's family, they've all got very nice French names, but some of Dad's relatives? Who names someone Bilius?

Anyway, enough of that. I miss you, Teddy! What's new with you? How is everyone at home? How are you liking work? Tell them all hi for me; you'll speak to most of them before I will.

I'll let you know of the first Hogsmeade weekend as soon as it's posted; you'd better be able to make it here.

Love,  
Victoire  
xoxoxox


	2. 11 september, 2017

Toire —

At the very least, be glad you don’t have to deal with your aunts and uncles. You know that omniscient smile thing they do when they don’t want you to know they know something? The cousins are probably more in your face about it, I expect, but you could always blackmail them. I’m sure I could dig up a suitably embarrassing photo somewhere.

Unfortunately, you’re probably right about the gossip part. I was having dinner with Harry and Ginny and Lily last night when Al’s owl arrived. You would have loved Ron’s reaction when I saw him this morning. I could tell he was trying to be proud and all, but his ears were a bit red. Tell-tale signs, love. 

Who names their son Scorpius? On second thought, maybe I’d better not say anything - I’m the first in my family with a decent name, thank Merlin. I’d be interested to know what house he went to, though. 

Work’s going well enough. Who doesn’t want to spend their day facing the mental deficiencies of the wizarding world? Seriously, Toire, yesterday we got a bloke who’d been hexed into thinking he was Romilda Zabini. Wouldn’t shut up about his ‘divorce’. Remind me again why I went into Spell Damage? 

If you let me know when the first Quidditch match is, I’ll come up and see you earlier. Must see how Roxie’s handling my team, after all.

Love, Teddy


	3. 13 september, 2017

Dear Teddy,

Oh, but I'm dealing with parents, which is most definitely worse. They've only skirted around the subject in letters, but I am sure there's going to be an Awkward Discussion come this December. And Tante Gabrielle's already written me about it, which means Maman's already told her family, which in turn means a reprise of Grand-mÃ¨re infamous "Veela lecture" ... honestly. I'm tempted to block the hex entirely and spend Christmas here.

Speaking of grandmothers, what about yours? Has she heard the news yet? What does she think? I hope she doesn't think I'm some awful French slag or something.

Poor Rosie, I think she was a little concerned about what Uncle Ron's reaction would be. I told her it's sort of nice to break away from the pack, rather than be in a dorm that's full of your own family, but I'm not sure she's entirely convinced. (She will be soon enough, I think. Looking over at the Gryffindor table is sort of like looking at a family portrait.)

Scorpius is a terrible name. Honestly I do much prefer the names of Maman's family to those of the Weasleys. The Weasleys, they name everyone after someone else. It's strange to me.

He was sorted into Slytherin, by the way. I suppose he was quite pleased. 

Tsk, Teddy, so bitter already? As I recall it was something to do with Professor Longbottom and mentors and helping people, but perhaps I'm misremembering. In his defense, at least he's inventive.

Don't even talk to me about Quidditch. It is hardly fair for the other houses that Gryffindor's got this Weasley dynasty providing it with an endless source of new players. After matches the Ravenclaw team regards me as though it's my fault half the Gryffindors spend summers practicing with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. (They also seem to think it's my fault that I take after Maman, but I still maintain that I do not have any desire to trust a twig with my life.)

I've just asked Porphyria Davies, though, and she says the first match ought to be in the middle of October. I don't think they've even sorted out teams yet.

Love, Victoire Xoxoxox


	4. 14 september, 2017

Toire — 

You see, the problem with you spending Christmas at school would mean condemning me to endless pestering from the clan (of the “What did you do to her?”� sort) and a never-ending string of anecdotes from Harry, Ron, and Hermione on what they did during the holidays they spent there, because I’m dead sure it’s a never-ending supply when it comes to them. Maybe it would just be best if you spent it at my flat. That would really give them something to talk about, I expect.

I…very much doubt Grand’s been informed. I think Harry’s a bit afraid of her, to tell you the truth, though I wouldn’t put it past one of your aunts to have passed along the message. Come to think of it, she did want me to come by for a visit the other day, but I had a shift. Bugger.

French slag? I can’t imagine she’d think of anyone that way. Grand can come off as a bit scary and judgmental, but she’s really not, I promise.

And forgive me if Marjolaine and Albertine seem like formidable names for a pair of seven year old girls — I’m sure they’re quite common in France. As for the Malfoy boy, I’m not surprised in the least. Grand told me years ago everyone on that side of the family’s been a serpent, herself included.

I am not bitter, love, that was a rhetorical question that did not require an answer. Aside from the fact that Trainees get a load of rubbish from everyone and Healer Chopin smells like soup, I love my job. Speaking of which, have you decided yet what you’ll do when you graduate? Last time we talked about it you were still weighing your options.

Well you know what else is not fair? All the rubbish I got from people when I got name captain for that very same reason, and I’m not even a Weasley. Just keep your chin up and inform them I passed on the title to Roxanne just to spite everyone. And I promise I’ll see you then.

Love, Teddy


	5. 16 september, 2017

Teddy,

The only reason you think Marjolaine and Albertine are formidable names is your absolutely atrocious French. Remember how many times I had to say "Victoire" before you stopped saying "twar" with that twang? Still, I suppose your accent isn't as bad as some, and at least you can say "Weasley", unlike half of the Delacours. The woes of having a bilingual name. As for Scorpius, I'm sort of curious as to what he's like. I'll have to ask Rose some day.

I do suppose that if I stayed the outcome would be worse in the end -- when I finally did return home -- and in the meantime you'd be something of a martyr to the cause... Perhaps we should just take off to Germany or somewhere; we haven't got any relatives there, have we? I suppose I probably do, between all the aunts... Damn. I suppose I will have to spend it at your flat after all. What a shame.

Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione have a never-ending supply of ancedotes for everything. Nothing makes me feel more inadequate or boring than listening to them reminisce for ten minutes. I half-expected to get to Hogwarts and have life suddenly turn into some dramatic affair full of dragons and chase scenes and heroic rescues. Maman didn't even go to Hogwarts and she was still a Triwizard Champion. It's not right. The Weasley-Potter clan is one full of inferiority complexes.

Have you talked to your gran since you last wrote? I find it a little odd (though pleasantly surprising, to be honest) if they haven't told her yet.

I don't mean that she's judgemental, per se, but you can't deny she's a little ...protective. It's not just boys who are allowed to be intimidated by their significant other's family. ("French slag", as it happens, is a relatively popular one amongst other women; Maman says it's nothing unusual.)

I should hope you're not bitter yet - and just think, one day you'll be free to lord your knowledge and expertise and experience over all the trainees. As for what I want to do - oh, Teddy, I can't decide! Do you ever feel as though anything you might do already has been done, and better, usually by someone quite close to us? I want to do something on my own without feeling as though the only reason I ended up there was my family, but what? There are Weasleys everywhere! And Delacours - Potters - what can I possibly do that hasn't already been done, that I won't look foolish attempting? It's as I said earlier -- when Uncle Harry was my age, he was off saving the world, when Maman was my age, she was the Beauxbatons Champion, when Aunt Ginny left school she was drafted by the Holyhead Harpies, when Uncle George was my age he'd already set up a successful business!

Zut alors, I am being dramatic. But you must know what I mean?

I cannot wait for Quidditch, and for Hogsmeade. Seventh year has only begun and already it is a headache. I miss you, Teddy.

Love, Victoire Xoxoxo


	6. 19 september, 2017

Toire -

How could I possibly forget - maybe you'll remember I stopped calling you Vick just to prove I could pronounce the 'toire'? And my French is not nearly as horrible as Fred's. Or have you already forgotten the Avignon incident from July? I swear I thought that waitress was going to neuter him.

Be glad you've got a name with good meaning, at least. I, like half our generation, am a standing monument to a load of war heroes. You're mum had the right idea. You know, I was on the verge of saying it wasn't bloody likely Rose and the Malfoy boy would ever really talk, but Ravenclaws are a bit friendlier with Slytherins, I suppose. I'd already forgotten she wasn't in Gryffindor. Was this what it was like for you?

It's probably awful for me to say this, considering the reasons behind it, but it seems like our generation just isn't nearly as interesting as theirs was. Really, think about all the stuff that happened back then. Secret anti-terrorist movements, international school conventions, soul-fragment hunts...and most of them weren't even of age when the majority of that stuff happened. Bloody unfair, that's what it is.

How was I supposed to know about the French slag thing, seeing as I'm not a woman? (Don't even mention the hair.) See, the thing with Grand is that she really tries not to be judgemental because of Granddad and she hates hypocrites. As for the protectiveness thing...you can't really fault her for that, but it does get annoying. I mean, I've been on my own for two years already and still she insists on ironing my robes. Really. And no, I haven't seen her. Her owls are getting more aggravated though, so I guess I'll have to face her soon enough. Just because she's protective does not mean she's not scary.

And while I'm waiting for that excellent day, I'll keep you entertained with some anecdotes of my own. If there are any worth remembering, that is, which there weren't today. Just a few memory charms gone wrong. And a witch who tried to give herself a facelift - her left cheek was swollen and had gone completely magenta.

Weasleys...they are everywhere. Audrey alone I see every day when I pass Magical Catastrophes. Always asks how the cat is, and I really don't have the heart to tell her he ran off ages ago. That makes me an awful person, doesn't it? That's not the point. The point is, Toire, that Harry was thrust into saving the world because of something some crackpot said before he was even born and rose to the occasion. Your mum saw all the competition she had and went for Beauxbatons Champion anyway. The rest of your uncles are pretty much brilliant at Quidditch, but Ginny's the one who wrote to Gwenog Jones. Merlin's pants, George went against your grandmum to open his shop. That takes some daring.

The point is, none of them got where they are because of their surname. They saw what they wanted and went for it. And who says you have to decide now? Take a year or two off if you want - travel, get some experience, and remember that I really do give the most spectacular pep talks.

Love,  
Teddy

ps. I suppose I'll just resign myself to the fact that you'll be here over the holidays. I imagine we'll find _something_ to do.


	7. 21 september, 2017

Dear Teddy,

Oh, Fred butchers the French language. At that gigantic Weasley Christmas convention two years ago (you were there, weren't you? Everyone was) Tante Gabrielle winced every time he spoke to her daughters. It's a shame; it is really so beautiful. I wish I could speak French as well as Grand-mÃ¨re - her voice is like music. I suppose it must be all the Veela.

I am thankful for my name, even if many people say it wrong. And your name, it's not the worst of them, at least; poor Al, I do not think he has a proper name for a little boy at all. Marjolaine, Albertine - at least those are beautiful names. "Severus" sounds so... severe.

Oh, my, Al! I'd nearly forgotten he was at Hogwarts now! He is too small, I lose him in the crowd. I'll have to find him his week, see how he's liking it. It was not so bad for me as it is for Rose; only you were sorted before me, so there were fewer expectations. But now, between you, Dominique, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, James -- it is mad. Rosie is liking Ravenclaw more now, I think, since she's met some people, but I still think she might rather wish she was with everyone else. It will take her some getting used to.

And you! You must go visit your grandmother immediately, scary or not! She will only be scarier the longer you wait. Besides, by now your robes must be all wrinkled.

And it is awful, absolutely awful, but sometimes I feel the same way. That's what I was getting at earlier. What can I possibly do that will feel important in any way when my whole family has done such amazing things? Certainly there was daring involved - that's why the lot of them were Gryffindors (well, not Maman) -- but that's the thing, Teddy, how can I go for what I want when I don't know what I want? There's nothing to do that hasn't already been done by some Weasley or Potter and they'll have done it so much better. It's not that I want to fight wars or destory Horcruxes or start an in-school rebellion, but it would be nice to have some adventure, or some story to tell that might actually still be interesting when compared to Uncle Harry's or Aunt Hermione's or Aunt Ginny's.

Hmf. Maybe I'll just tour the world with the Scamanders and look for strange creatures.

Merci, though. It's not something I like to discuss with other people -- the adults would be offended, I don't want to tell Louis or Dominique or any of the cousins, and everyone outside the family just... Well. I don't think they'd understand that so many connections can be bad.

The first Quidditch game is on the 23rd, by the way. A month! I have it circled on my calendar.

Love, Victoire xoxoxox

PS - I suppose we probably could, yes..


	8. 25 september, 2017

Toire -

Did I ever tell you what Professor Longbottom told me his boggart was when he was younger? It's not the fact that "Severus" sounds severe that bothers me about that name, it's the namesake itself. I do firmly believe, though, that Ginny had no say at all in naming her children. Which is weird, considering it's Ginny. Maybe it was a guilt sort of thing.

Poor Al. Ever seen a picture of Harry at that age? He's completely to blame for the terrible genes that kid got. And he thinks too much.

At least Rose has you to look out for her. And don't you think it's better for her to be away from all the cousins? She's not like the rest of the lot - and it's not a bad thing - but if she's been trying her whole life to be and if she'd persuaded the hat to put her in Gryffindor, I really think it would be bad for her. Ravenclaw's a good thing. She'll figure that out soon. Give her a hug for me, and tell her to write me if she wants to find out how to forge a pass to the Restricted Section.

Well...it's no deathly struggle for your soul against a dementor, but you could always tell people about when you cut your dad's hair in the middle of the night. Or the Prank War of Summer '09. Or that one time your cousin caught you snogging your uncle's godson? You've got to admit, Toire - if nothing else, we've got some good childhood anecdotes. And those never get old, although I imagine tales of Plimpie-baiting with Mrs. Scamander would certainly be a bit more thrilling...

Why is it that the adults in our lives know everyone that ever existed? I swear, I could list off at least a dozen Chocolate Frog celebrities that come to the Weasley Christmas party. Granted, three of them are your uncles and aunt, and one's my old Herbology professor. Bugger.

Now, if I remember correctly, Fred told your cousin that she looked like death when he really meant to say he loved the punch. Which was why she refused to come out of the bathroom for roughly three hours, am I right? I don't blame your aunt in the least.

Speaking of 'all the Veela', has your grandmother given you the Veela talk yet that you were worried about? Because mine has. Andromeda Tonks has officially given in to the hypocrisy. We got into a bit of a row, actually, which is why my robes are not only still wrinkled, but completely ruined. Now you see why I was scared to go talk to her?

Love, Teddy

ps. More than looking forward to the 23rd, though I'm going to feel awfully out of place in the Ravenclaw stands.


	9. 2 october, 2017

Teddy

Professor Longbottom's boggart was Snape? The Head of Gryffindor's boggart was just someone else? Wow. I wouldn't have imagined it of him. He always seemed too... well, you know... Gryffindor.

Oh, don't be so mean, Al is adorable in an awkward sort of way. Not all of us are blessed enough to change our appearances whenever we so choose, you know. Besides, I much prefer Al's hair to the bright red Weasley mop (but don't tell Dominique).

I do think it is better for Rose to have a chance to break away a little, and I think with time she'll agree, but right now she just seems to think it's unfair that she was thrown into a house where she hardly knows anyone when she could have just as easily been sorted into Gryffindor and not had to worry about it. I gave her the hug, though, and don't be too surprised if she ends up writing you at some point. You know, I actually think she might fancy you a bit. It's cute.

Mrs Scamander is such a truly odd woman. I do quite like her, though. She seemed absolutely delighted to discover that I was in Ravenclaw.

They do! That's what I mean! We're connected to the entire bloody wizarding world! And even those that they don't know, know them. "Oh, Victoire Weasley? As in Ginny Weasley? Have you met Harry Potter?" I suppose it must be much the same for you, as soon as people find out he's your godfather, but at least your last name might allow relative anonymity.

I really think Fred ought to stop trying at all. I think he may finally have learned his lesson, but honestly. I hear him regurgitating (and massacring) phrases he's heard me or Maman or Tante Gabrielle or the girls use on girls here and if they don't know French they actually think it's cute. It's not! He's just saying words like "aunt" and "mother" and "visit" and "English".

Oh, no. The Veela Talk is specifically reserved for face-to-face, I think... And (tragically) I'm much better at understanding French than I am at reading it, so I imagine she's saving it up. I did recieve a letter from Tante Gabrielle, though. She is much more, ah, laid-back than Grand-mÃ¨re so it was nothing too terrible. She remembered you! (As the "boy with the funny hair"... Which, well, sounds sort of horrible, implying that she might not, but there are so very many Weasleys and Potters and she only sees them every so often...)

A row? Oh no, not over me, I hope? What happened?

(Though I do think you ought to iron your own robes.)

Love, Victoire xoxox

PS - Three weeks now!


	10. 5 october, 2017

Toire —

To be fair, he was thirteen. It’s a fairly amusing story, actually. I’m surprised you haven’t heard it already — it’s one of those school legends right up there with “pulling a Weasley”�. Ask around about it if you want, but I expect he tells it the best.

Are you serious? Just because he’s a bloke doesn’t mean Al can’t have follicle issues. I think I’d go mad with all that hair growing everywhere — aren’t girls supposed to be the ones who understand that sort of thing? While we’re on the subject, I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say Rose fancies me. She’s eight years younger than me! You of all people should get the awkwardness of that sort of crush.

The last time I saw Mrs. Scamander, she asked me how distracting the infestation of barnople pixies in St. Mungo’s was and would I mind terribly if she popped by sometime to take some notes?

Bloody weird woman.

Speaking of St. Mungo’s, you’ll never guess who I got in here today. Your uncle, Charlie. He’d just come from the accidents floor and stepped in to say hello — apparently he and Anya had had the marriage fight again and she transplanted guavas onto his…you probably don’t want to hear about that, though. Point is, he wanted me to say hi to you.

Oh, you’re right about the relative anonymity, but every so often there’s the wizard who was Dad’s student, and you wouldn’t believe how many people my mother managed to become ‘the best of friends’ with in less than twenty-five years. Most of those people tend to know the connection with your family, and the rest manage to find out somehow.

The row…was not over you. Not exactly. Well, that’s how it started, but in the end it escalated into something entirely different, involving werewolves, my granddad, and I’m certain she mentioned something about a tapestry, but I can’t really recall. She might be going a bit senile anyway. I won’t bore you with the details, mostly because I said some things I’m horribly ashamed of and I’d just be embarrassed. I should go apologize soon. Maybe I’ll make her dinner — witches like that sort of thing, right?

And just for the record, I’m buying an ironing board.

Love, Teddy 

ps. You’d be amazed how many people know me as the boy with the funny hair.


	11. 9 october, 2017

Dear Teddy,

I've now heard approximately five different versions of the same story, including my personal favourite, one where the boggart-Snape then began to breathe fire and terrorize the classroom until Harry vanquished it. I decided not to point out that I am almost positive there is nothing in Uncle Harry's elaborate past about vanquisihing a fire-breathing Professor-boggart in his third year, but I decided not to correct them.

I'm pretty certain at the age of eleven Al does not have "hair growing everywere", but thank you for that thoroughly disturbing image. Anyway, I still maintain that Al's unruly hair is better than any he could have gotten from Ginny, though I suppose James did sort of luck out in that department. And oh, please, she's eleven; I'm sure you were the first crush of half the girls in the family, anyway, by virtue of being older and someone who isn't related to us. I think it's cute - and anyway it sort of comes with the territory for both of us. Maman says when they were younger Uncle Ron was absolutely useless around her. Ha!

I hope you told her to stop by. I love Mrs. Scamander, she's so... queer. Guavas? Merlin. I do feel for Anya, though - imagine how infuriating that would be! Or, well, perhaps as a man you can't - but still, I think Charlie should just pluck up the courage to ask her, dragons be damned. You can't grow old with a dragon, much less have kids. People have tried.

Hmm. You know, sometimes people say things about how nice it must be to come from a "family of heroes", but I doubt if anyone actually thinks about what it's like. There's so much to live up to and no circumstances to do it in. At least, I suppose, my parents weren't very much a large part of it -- I can only imagine how frustrating it must be for Al and Rose and Hugo and Lily (I think James happens to relish the attention, really.) I suppose the same must be true for you.

Oh, no. Your poor grandmum. She's had such an unfortunate time with everything already... yes, make her dinner. I hope everything goes well. I mean, I'm certain it will, but... well.

Love, Victoire xoxoxox

PS - Well, you must admit you're sort of asking for it, changing it all the time.


	12. 13 october, 2017

Toire —

Did you get the Friar’s version? That one was always my favorite, where the boggart started tap-dancing because of the music that was playing in the classroom. Apparently it worked itself into such a frenzy that it danced out of the room and was never seen again, although several students found the next morning that the chapter on vanquishing boggarts was missing from their textbooks. I hope you got Professor Longbottom’s story, though. Sometimes fact is stranger than fiction, I find.

No, honestly, thank you for that image. That wasn’t supposed to be some sort of innuendo. I meant that none of it grows in the same direction. But you know, personally I don’t think getting Ginny’s hair would have been all that terrible. Either way, it’s a dead giveaway about his parents.

And you didn’t tell me this before because…? I had kind of a feeling when you and Roxie ran away giggling every time I came into a room awhile ago, but I didn’t think about the rest of your cousins. Wonderful. And I heard Ron wasn’t the only bloke to go to pot around her. And your mum’s only half veela. You’re probably luckier than she was — completely gorgeous without the whole ‘reducing men to a slobbering mess’ part.

I…told her I’d look into it. Sorry, but I just don’t really know what to say around her, you know?

It’s funny, I told him almost exactly that, but he got a bit red and changed the subject. I’m having my suspicions about the “people have tried”� theory. I’m hoping I’m wrong, though. I’m guessing they made up, though, because he wasn’t on my couch when I got home that night. Or he found another best friend’s son to favor his company with.

Really, I don’t have it nearly as bad as any of you lot. And especially not as bad as the Potters and Granger-Weasleys. The unfortunate thing, I think, with any of you is that total strangers know you right from the start by your last names, or at least they think they do. It must be rot for Al and Lily especially — one parent an international Quidditch star, the other the wizarding world’s hero. You’re quite right about James, though. I caught him handing out autographs over the summer. He really needs to watch his ego, there.

Dinner went fairly well, actually. I’ve always been weirdly proficient in the kitchen, so I decided to get ambitious and make spaghetti. She didn’t believe I bought an ironing board, so I showed her the burn on one of my work robes and she was satisfied. We didn’t talk much about the row, but we’re back to normal, I think, because she wanted me to invite you over to dinner during the holidays.

Love, Teddy


	13. 17 october, 2017

Dear Teddy,

I finally did work up the courage to ask Professor Longbottom himself. What an odd story -- I can't imagine him being scared of something as insignificant as that... or, well, I don't know. Maybe it's not that odd after all. It's probably just that everyone -- myself included -- expects the past to be full of drama and adventure and danger and a teacher-boggart doesn't really fit that. And anyway, I've never seen a boggart, so who knows what mine might be. Probably something completely embarassing.

It's not my fault your diction was terrible. And anyway, Ginny has nice hair for a woman, but if for a boy he'd just look... well, rather like all the rest of the Weasleys. At least this way he looks a little different, even if "a little different" means "looking basically like Harry".

When would that come up in casual converstaion? "You know, most of my girl cousins have fancied you at one point or another?" Besides, it always seemed sort of... well, obvious. There aren't many older guys around to be fancied, you know, that aren't related to us one way or another. As the oldest you were always the coolest by default. If it makes you feel better I don't think Dominique ever fancied you. And anyway, Maman's only a quarter veela -- it was Grand-grand-mÃ¨re who was the Veela. Strong genes, huh? Anyway, having a Veela mum isn't all it's cracked up to be. I think it's best just to humour her. She's a nice woman, and sometimes she says the most fascinating things.

I think eventually Anya will have to decide how badly she wants to be married in comparison to how badly she wants to be with Uncle Charlie. I can't really see him wavering on the subject, can you? (Which does not change my opinion that he's an idiot for it. Anya's a nice girl, he ought to just ask her already. Do you think coming from such a big family might have put him off it, a little?)

I sometimes wish I had Delacour for a last name. It sounds better with Victoire than Weasley does, and then at least half the family could say my full name properly. But yes, it must be even worse for Al and Lily, and James is certainly not helping matters. Autographs? Are you serious? Oh, I will have to speak to that boy. How can someone be so arrogant when they're only twelve? You'd think he'd saved the world.

I'm glad dinner went well, though I'm not sure I'd qualify spaghetti as "ambitious". In any case, we must do dinner. I'm sure my family will insist on having you over, so we can suffer together.

Quidditch (and Hogsmeade) is getting closer! I do think this is the first time I've been properly excited for a Quidditch match.

Love,  
Victoire


End file.
